Lab rats: Sister story
by Bianca Wilson
Summary: Dakota Davenport is the baby sis from the lab rats. She is even younger then Leo. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Lab rats: Sister story

Hello my name is Dakota Hope Davenport. I'm 13 years old and i have 4 older siblings. One of them is my stepbrother. His name is Leo Dooley. My oldest brother name are Adam Davenport. My only sisters name is Bree Davenport and my other brothers name is Chase Davenport. My dad's name is Donald Davenport and my step mom's name is Tasha Dooley. Adam is 17. Bree is 16. Chase is 15 and Leo is 14. They are all overprotective to me but i love them. I'm closest to Bree because we are the only girls in the house besides Tasha.

We all have bionics. That means we are super humans well besides Leo. Adam is super strong and has heat vision. Bree is super fast and has agility. Chase is super smart and he has other abilitys. My ability's are teleportation, telekinesis, invisibility and molecular manipulation. That means i can explode things are just freeze them so they don't move anymore. We have glitches too. When i'm nervous are excited i teleport nonstop.

This is my story. Read to find out what will happen.


	2. Stealing and Problem

Dakota POV

I'm home right now and i'm bored. Adam and Leo are playing with toys and Chase wants to proof that he is smarter than Albert Einstein. We are at the lab and Bree just talks with Kaitlyn on the phone. Maybe i could turn invisible and scare them. Hehe i do that now. I turn invisible and steal Adam's toy.

Adam: Someone stole my toy.

Leo: It's a ghost.

Chase: No it's Cody.

Cody is my nickname for Chase.

Bree: I will call you back Kaitlyn. Guys what's wrong?

Adam: A ghost stole my toy.

Bree: Adam that was Dakota.

I decide to turn visible and come out. I hid the toy.

Me: Hey guys everything alright?

Adam: You stole my toy.

Me: What toy? Adam i was upstairs.

Leo: Don't lie woman.

Dad comes in.

Dad: Guys everything alright?

Adam: No Dakota stole my toy.

Me: That is not true.

Eddy pops out.

Eddy: Yes it is. The toy is on the cupboard.

Me: Thank you Eddy.

Eddy: No problem.

Adam finds it.

Bree: Why did you do that?

Me: I was bored and i wanted to annoy Adam.

Chase: Well it worked.

Chase and I fist pump.

Leo: Wow that was interesting.

Suddenly the alarm is there. Dad runs to the computer and looks shocked.

Dad: Guys we have a problem.

**Normally i have a lot of ideas but my brain is sleepy. Grr i hate you brain. Anyways sorry for the cliffhanger. I hope you review and the action will be in the next chapter. I WILL dissapoint you because i'm horrible at writing them.**


	3. Guess who is back

Dakota: Dad what's the problem?

Donald: They are back.

Bree: Who is back?

Donald: Marcus.

Dakota: Oh okay...wait...what.

Leo: Captain eyebrow is alive?

Donald: Yes he is.

Chase: Where is he?

Donald: In a warehouse in Colorado.

Chase: Guys let's suit up and stop him.

The rats suit up and Dakota teleports them to the warehouse.

Bree: Are you sure we are in the right place?

Adam: Yeah because i don't see Marcus or his creepy eyebrows.

Voice: I'm hurt.

The lab rats turn around and it's Marcus.

Chase: How did you survive?

Marcus: I got something like Dakota.

Adam: You can speak German and Turkish too?

Dakota facepalms.

Marcus: No i got her powers too.

Dakota: Creepy guy says what now.

Marcus: That's right Dakota i got the same abilitys just like yours and prepare to die.

He uses Telekinesis to pick Dakota up.

Chase: Let her down.

Marcus smirks and throws her into the building. In the building Dakota tries to get up but she sees everything black.

Outside her siblings look furious at Marcus who just smirks.

Something clicks in Chase's mind.

**Sorry for the short chapter but i don't feel so well. What do you think clicked in Chase mind is it Spike or something else? The first person who guesses right get's a dedicate for the next chapter.**


	4. Author's note

Hello guys it's me Kicker4ever. I'm sorry to tell you this but i will NEVER write stories again here because nobody read my stories. It makes me sad i love it to write fanfiction but when i see nobody comment or read it i lose inspiration. Again sorry guys. I hope you understand this and thank you for the few readers who actually read my stories. Special thanks to I love chase davenport and lillydumbledore because they reviewed to my stories. Again i hope you can forgive me but like i said i lost inspiration to write stories. Maybe in the future i will continue my stories but for now i don't want to continue. I hope you forgive me and still like me. To I love chase davenport i hope you still use my OC for your story if not then i understand it.

I love you people and keep reading fanfiction. I love you and be safe.

Your Kicker4ever


End file.
